angel without a soul
by Openbook71
Summary: Tris has known nothing but being abused and left a lone. She used to be a happy little kid that got into trouble with her two brothers, but that all changed in a blink of an eye and tris was transformed before her own eyes. she now closes out the whole world afaid to let anybody in, but a new boy that moves into town dineys her to shrink away from him determined to figure her out.
1. Prologe

Prologue

As I lay here watching my spinning world cease into darkness I hear the sounds that sound like a strangled animal and crashing sounds fill my ears. I hear a yelp of pain, and a staggered moan. I could recognize that voice anywhere. I force my eyes open fighting the fatigue and the darkness. I just had to win this battle within myself, if I don't, well I don't want to think of the results of that. Through the pain I rise victorious and got to my feet ignoring the pain. "Get off him!" I manage to yell with force. The eyes of the demon turned to me and a growl escaped his lips as he looked at me taunting to try. The thing is I am dumb enough. I just had to get him off Tobias. So I did the only thing I could do and think of. I dove at him with all my might and pushed him off Tobias. He then grabbed me by my throat and whispered, "You silly little girl, have I taught you nothing? Have my lessons been no good for you? Maybe this time my message will be clear." At that I was chucked at the rubble wall and then total darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

I wake with a start. I roll over and see my alarm clock is blaring making the most unholy of sounds. Uggg, Monday. I hate Mondays, and school. What I hate most though is the thought of being trapped her and that school is better than here on any day. With that thought I force myself from my bed and onto the floor. I stood there and starched a bit still sore from the beating two nights ago. Yes you heard me right beating. My low life of a father beats me. I hate and despise him for it. I resent my two older brothers a bit for not getting hurt, and hiding leaving me alone to fend for myself and the only one receiving the beatings. Don't get me wrong I love my brothers to death, but when they aren't in the house and I am left here alone with him I get hurt, so I wish that they never leave, but that would never happen in this life time. I don't look at myself in the mirror while I change knowing what I will see and not wanting to be reminded of my life at this moment in time. I change quickly then head quickly and quietly down the stairs for food, then I hop on the back of what Uriah, my brother, calls my crotch-rocket motorcycle, and begin to race off to school when it starts to rain. Man I hate Mondays.


	3. Not A CHAPTER

I would like to make a shout out to these people who either followed, favorite, and/or review

Derpy Hooves Loves Muffins

Fanfictionlover4ever

Kenziemae37

Thank you guys so much! This all means a lot, and I hope I live up to your expectations.


	4. Chapter 2

The rain splatters against the visor of my helmet, then beading up and flying away again; like everything else in life. I weave in and out of cars to get to school faster. No. I'm not late, actually I'm early but I don't care what's life without a little hit of danger? A cold wet autumn day with leaves all over the road, with me speeding down and with on little slip of a leaf, boom game over. Yet I'm not that lucky now am I? I like going this fast anywhere I go. It makes me feel like I am flying like the world around me shrinks into an oblivion, and all my problems go with it. If only that was the case. I arrive at the school too soon. This was a mistake. The front doors are locked, and it is raining, now for the cherry on top I am on my motorcycle with no cover what so ever with the rain picking up vigor. You know what who cares if I get saturated and am wet the rest of the day? I sure as hell don't anymore. I leave my helmet on to provide a bit of cover from the rain, and lean against my bike until the doors are unlocked. After a good 15 minutes of this a truck pulls up into the lot. I am hoping it is the principle, and not another student that will want to have a conversation with the only other person here, me. The truck pulls up next to where I am standing and parks. Great, learn personal space jackass, hundred other open spots, and you pick the one next to me, real nice. A man steps out of the truck with a stern expression on his face. Dang it! It isn't the principle just another kid. He has a tall lean, yet very muscular body and to top it off a chiseled face. He turned to me and asked, "Are the doors locked? They told me to come early to get my schedule, so are the doors unlocked?"  
>"Well as you can clearly see we are the only ones here in this parking lot, and do you think I would be standing out here if the doors were unlocked?"<br>He looked at me and was startled by my response. Well as the new guy I had to tell him off somehow.  
>"Okay yeah you got me there. Sorry about that I guess I didn't noticed because I'm thinking about a thousand different things at the same time. Do you want to sit in my truck until they open the doors? Let that be my apology for bothering you at all."<br>I was confused by his response to me. Maybe it was because he couldn't tell who or what was under the jacket and helmet. I decided though to at least to get into a warm place until the doors unlocked. So I answered, "Umm okay sure, I can take the dry truck as an apology." He grinned and we both got into his truck. Once I was settled into the seat I took off my helmet and held it in my lap. I watched the streaks of water roll off the helmet as we sat in silence for a few moments. The principle pulled up and unlocked the door. I hopped out his truck and started walking towards the door when he yells, "Don't I get your name?" I turn back around to look at him and saw for the first time his ocean deep blue eyes, and responded," Nope that isn't how it works for me." I turned back round and headed towards the building with a slight smile on my face.

Thanks to all of you so far. There are a whole bunch of you that have resently favortied, reviewed, and followed, and it is too many to name. So If you are one of those people a special shot out to you all! If anyone wants anything to pop up in a chapter somewhere up the road i maybe somehow be able to work that in one way or another. I would love to hear your guys' ideas.  
>Thanks again guys, especially to those special shot outs! (If you are the first 4 to guess who tris just met you will get a shot out in the next chapter)<p>

-Openbook71 


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I head towards my locker to quickly get the things I need today, before they all get here and the havoc begins. I toss everything into my book bag and start walking towards my first period. I can play my Instrument until class begins then I have to play the assigned music. I go and grab my black saxophone, and sit down in my chair and start to noodle around on my saxophone. Some say that it helps to talk about it, but I feel like I can express better with my instrument and it honestly makes me feel better. So I let go what I was feeling and let the music do the talking. It is so amazing what a few scales can be turned into, like a symphony. I just play, and play, and play. I know others are in the Jazz Band room now, and was listening, but I didn't care. All they hear is a sweat deep melody full of rich energy and passion. I do this every morning, so kids file in to a new bitter sweet melody each day. The other saxophones envy me and my ability to do this and how nobody dares to play when I do this. The thing is I don't care. I just want to play my music that is all I want. Others forget that and they want the better chair, and the solo. They forget about the music, and the passion behind it. The director Dr. Tori is pretty cool, and she loves to listen to me play. Now if she knew why and how I come up with these ballads she may not fine them as pretty.

Soon I have to stop, because the first bell rings, and class has begun. For the rest of class I mindlessly play the too easy music in front of me. Once the bell rings for the end of first, I get a tap on my shoulder. I whip my head around quickly; in return fear is quickly crawling up inside of me. Once I fully turn around, I see it is that guy again, and he is holding drumsticks in his right hand.

"Hi again" he says in his deep gruff voice." I heard you at the beginning of class. You sounded great, except I have never heard that melody before, where did you learn it?"

"Ummm, thanks, and I wouldn't expect you to know it sense I came up with it on the spot. So ummm yeah."

"Oh, well that was amazing for improvising, you have a gift. No joke, because not everyone can do that and have it sound so amazing."

I quickly look down away from his face and answer, "Thanks." Then I hear someone yell, "HEY STIFF! STOP TALKING TO FOUR HE IS ONE OF OURS YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO!" I quickly turn on my heel and keep my head down as I scurry away to my next class.

I make it into second period class just before the bell rang. In that amount of time I have closed myself off again, and made sure that I will not make any more mistakes. I just can't. For the rest of the first half of school I was able to keep the down low, and not be noticed. I sat in my lone corner in the lunchroom, like always. I like it a lot here. I can see what is happening around me, and still be disconnected from all of them still. I was eating happily alone listening to my music drown out everyone in the room, then I saw a movement next to me, and I flinched a bit and ever so slightly backed into my corner.

"Sorry didn't mean startle you. I just saw you sitting here all alone on the floor, and in a corner might I add, so I thought that maybe you'd like some company."

"Sure, you are just being friendly, and this isn't some initiation into a group here at school, go trick that poor kid all alone, make her look stupid, and pathetic. Nice try. Just go back and join your boneheads and leave me alone. Okay?" He stared at me in total shock, like he was trying to figure something out.

"How many times has that happened?" he quietly asks me, almost like he was trying to force it out. "Enough to figure it out." His face seemed almost pained as I answered this. What was it to him?

"Look I'm not like them. I don't want to be mean, or hurt you in anyway. I just thought that maybe you could use a friend."

"Well I don't I have made it this far without a single one, so why would I need you? What would make you so different?"

He then looks me straight in the eyes consuming me with his deep ocean blue eyes with pain swimming behind them "Maybe I'm more like you than you think?" then he gets up swiftly and walks away.


	6. Chapter 4

I wake with a start drenched in sweat. It was just a dream nothing more; it can't hurt anyone, except maybe me. One would think I would get over it by now since it is the same nightmare every time, but it hurts and torments me like it's the first time. I start to rock back and forth in the ball I've created to try and comfort myself. After a while of it not working I do the next thing that always seems to help. I pull myself out of bead and climb out my window and sit on the overhang that goes over the porch. Sitting out here sometimes helps to take my mind off of these things. After sitting in the numbing cold staring at the stars the pain starts to slither away. The quiet of the dead of night here always seems so peaceful, and reminds me that peace still exist somewhere. I eventually fall into a deep darkness on the roof.

The next morning I wake still on the roof, and with the best sleep I've had in a while sadly enough. The lingering pain is still there, but I'm used to it by now. I get up and get ready for school. I didn't see four today, so I went through the day and it crawled along like usual. When I got home I walked into my nightmare.

"Well have you missed me while I was away, Beatris?" my poor excuse of a father asked me. "Because I've had a bad business trip, so I missed having around" his seething voice spit between his teeth.  
>I looked down at the ground suddenly feeling myself fold in. "Yes dad I've missed you. Would you like anything?" my voice wavers I tried to appease him by offering him something, but I know that it won't work.<p>

"No Beatris I wouldn't, no turn around this is for while I was gone."  
>I turn around and remove my shirt knowing the drill and the consequences if I don't fallow them. Then it began. The siring pain of every belt lash was almost blinding. I wanted to scream in pain so badly, but I held it in knowing it would only make it worse. My teeth grit together to hold in my screams, and my eyes began to water. Then it got worse.<p>

"Beatris you are my biggest disappointment and failure of my life you useless slut. You are worth less than dirt and are the biggest liability there is, and you're the reason why my wife left. Who would want you as a daughter? I know I don't but I'm stuck with you. Are you happy now you waste of human life?"

As he yells this to me the belt slashes harder and harder into my back. I really want to scream, but even if I could I can't, I can't breathe, I'm out of breath. Eventually he stops and mutters, "Clean up your mess and get out of my sight." I quickly scramble and clean up my blood from the floor, my back screaming in pain. Once I finish cleaning I scramble up stairs to deal with my after beating wounds. I don't dare look at my back in the bathroom mirror, because I know what I will see, and I'm afraid to see it. I don't want to see what I have become. I don't want to see my scared up back demolished into shreds. I don't want to see the face of the girl who lost hope, or how thin I have gotten from the neglect of food. I know what I will see and I don't wish to see. Once I have bandaged up my wounds on my back, I crawl into my bed hoping that the sleep will help my back faster.

sorry that it took awhile to update this, I'll try to not let that happen again... again sorry, Lu guys for being patiant. Review on what you guys think so far. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys I am so sorry for not updating resently. I promise to update as soon as I can. Right now my sceduale is super crazy right now with final, and better yet they count 20% of my grade, so I haven't been able to escape to write for all of your in the story that is just getting started. Thanks for hanging in, I promise I owe you all at least two new long chapters. Will update as soon as I can.


	8. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It has been days since I last talked to anyone, and worst of all the last person I talked to (not including Andrew, he isn't a person let alone a human being) was that Four kid. Well I guess he isn't that bad, actually to be totally honest I don't know how I feel about him. Lots of yelling and crashing coming from the kitchen broke me from my train of thought. "Oh boy, Man now you have done it."

"What I do?"

"You ate my pudding you barbarian!"

"Oh yeah that. That was some goooood pudding."

"You know what? Maybe I will eat _your_ **_C.A.K.E_**!"

"Ezekiel you wouldn't!"

"Oh but I would and I will."

"You pansycake put that cake dow—"

Oh great just what I needed or wanted to hear. My generous brothers, the crown jewels of the family, with me as the unwanted one, but I do love them; They do the best they can do to help me in this hell hole. Besides I haven't always been known as the easiest person to help.

" NOOOOOOO! YOU MONSTER!"

"MMMMM…. This is the best cake ever."

I decided to interfere before these two kill me, and never mind the house.

"Uriah! Ezekiel! Both of you knock it off, Please!"

It quickly got quiet.

"Bea?"

"Yes?"

They both start talking and yelling at me all at the same time causing my head to spin. I got up and went down to the kitchen to where my beloved brothers are. They look at me like they have seen a ghost.

"What?"

Then Zeke speaks in a soft low voice like he was talking to a startled animal.

"Hey Bea, haven't seen you in a while. Sorry we left you alone. Dad shipped us out before we had a chance to have a say about it. You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine and its okay. I get it. Oh and Uri you know I can make or buy more cake right?"

Uri just laughed and grabbed me in a hug. I did my best not to wince in pain or cry out in pain. Zeke seems to notice my face I guess, because his face falls even

more like me being like this is his fault.

"Nice to see you too Uri. I missed my favorite pansycake."

"Same here Bea."

We untangle from each other and I go and grab Zeke in a hug. Zeke immediately responds and pulls me close like he is afraid that I will disappear if he didn't hold on to me tight enough.

"Hey Zekey Bear, missed you too." "He hurt you while we were away didn't he? Please don't lie to me Bea. I see you cringing away from contact with your back." Zeke mumbles into my ear, pain dripping from his words.

"Zekey I'm fine I promise. It's almost healed now anyways, and it wasn't that bad, I mean it didn't hurt that bad."

"Bea please don't try to minimize it I know you-"

"Ezekiel Pedrad. **_DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO SAY I AM WEAK. It didn't hurt THAT BAD. END OF STORY okay_**?"

"Bea that wasn't what I meant or was trying to say. Sorry, I just hate this. You deserve more. I love you"

"Love yah too Zekey bear, and you too Uri."

"AWW thanks Bea. You'll make me cake right?"

After that I spent the afternoon with my brothers. I do love them, I really do. Those two goof balls were making a mess while I was trying to cook Uri's cake in quotes "To prove that I love Uri more than Zeke." That then caused the two dopes to fight and argue over who was my favorite and loved more. The problem was a perfect afternoon like that can only last so long. Andrew came home.  
>Zeke and Uri never left my side once he came home, but what they don't realize their efforts to save me are useless. Andrew always wins and get what he wants. I keep trying to get Zeke and Uri out of the way between Andrew and I. I'm afraid he'll send them away again or worse hurt them too, so the way I see it just let him do what he wants to do to "help me" and get it over with for the day. The thing was Zeke and Uri wouldn't listen to me. Since they wouldn't listen to me I went out of my way to do and make everything to Andrews liking to hopefully keep my stupidly loving brothers safe. I just hope it works. The problem with hoping is that I don't have any hope left.<p> 


	9. not an update Sorry guys!

Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but to be honest I am kinda stuck right now with some writers block. I have an idea of where exactly this story is going, but I am having trouble transitioning it to get there. So this is where you all come in. If any of you have any ideas please tell me, so that maybe I can get some sort of inspiration to get this story going again. Thanks! I would appreciate it if you guys did this!

~Openbook71


End file.
